Fratello  Morning
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Tapi, mati pun aku tidak bisa membenci Kakak yang serampangan itu. Alasannya sederhana : karena dia kakakku...


**Fratello Morning**

Ao no Exorcist fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Disclaimer : Kazue Kato, who had create Yukio-sama :)

* * *

><p>"Dasi Kakak miring. Sini kubetulkan." Kataku, Okumura Yukio pada kakak kembarku, Rin yang masih setengah tertidur saat menuju ke kelas. Aku heran pada sifatnya yang masih saja suka seenaknya, padahal dia lebih tua dariku. Kalau sudah begini, aku yang adiknya tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkannya.<p>

"Sudahlah… Tidak akan ada yang mengomentari dasiku. Aku memang tidak bisa memasangnya…" dia menepis tanganku dan melangkah menjauh. Pagi-pagi begini dia sudah mengiris urat kesabaranku. Kalau bukan kakakku, pasti dia sudah kutuangi cairan asam.

Tapi, mati pun aku tidak akan bisa membenci Kakak. Alasannya, karena dia kakakku.

Atau aku-nya saja yang terlalu baik.

"Yukio-san…!"

Di depan lorong sana, Shiemi memanggilku. Betapa senangnya. Yah… Belakangan ini aku jadi sering bertemu Shiemi. Setelah itu,selalu saja aku berdebar.

Kalau bertemu dengannya, rasanya wajahku yang kaku ini pun terpancing untuk tersenyum melihat kepolosannya. Lagipula, keceriaannya itu entah kenapa membuatku kembali bersemangat ditengah-tengah pekerjaanku sebagai guru—mengurus segala tetek bengek seperti nilai murid dan lain-lainnya, menghadap dan dipermainkan Sir Mephisto juga tentang kakakku yang seenaknya itu… Padahal, _diluar kejeniusanku_, aku 'kan juga anak berumur 16 tahun 'biasa'.

Jadi, kalau aku adalah 'anak biasa', apakah perasaanku pada Shiemi itu yang dinamakan 'cinta'?

Tidak tahu.

Tapi akan sangat bagus kalau begitu. _Iya, 'kan?__  
><em>  
>"Oh, Shiemi!" bisa kulihat kakak menghilang kantuknya ketika melambaikan tangannya ke Shiemi yang mendekati kami. Kalau ekornya kelihatan, pasti tengah bergoyang-goyang hebat seperti ekor anjing yang diajak main.<p>

"Wah, selamat pagi, Rin-kun!" kadar senyuman Shiemi meningkat 13% lebih tersungging ketimbang saat menyapaku tadi. Aku jadi merasa kesal menghadapi saat-saat seperti ini.

"Apa-apaan kamu, padahal aku 'kan ada di depan si Mata Empat ini… Kenapa bertingkah seperti tidak menyadariku begitu?"

Oi, oi. Jangan frontal begitu. Jangan tanyakan hal yang membuatku muak seperti itu. Jangan panggil aku Mata Empat.

"Eeh… T-tidak, kok."

Shiemi juga jangan tersipu. Jangan menanggapinya begitu. Nanti dia akan senang sekali.

"Ha ha ha! Seperti biasa, Shiemi! Kamu kecil!"

"He-hentikan, Rin-kun!"

Hei, jangan acak-acak rambutnya! Tuh, 'kan! Bunga yang menghias rambutnya jadi jatuh!

"Ups! Ini…"

Huh? Kenapa Kakak bisa memasangkannya kembali dengan santai? Kenapa kalian kelihatan seperti bermesraan disini?

Kakak tidak bisa kalau tidak mengganggu, bahkan untuk satu pagi yang singkat ini saja, ya?

"Ehm," aku membetulkan letak kacamataku, "Shiemi-san, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Eh, oh…" kegiatan mereka yang asyik berhenti seketika. Shiemi kini melihat lurus kepadaku. "Umm… Aku… Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi?"

"Ha?"

"Eh…S-sebenarnya aku mencari Rin-kun karena aku baru membeli _matatabi_ untuk Kuro… Kupikir bagus juga kalau kuberitahukan sebelum aku lupa…he he."

'_**he he' ?**_

"_Chop_! Benar, 'kan? Kamu tidak melihatku!" Kakak memukul kepala Shiemi yang kemudian berusaha membalasnya.

Jadi dia mencari si Kuping Mancung yang satu ini ya?

Jangan-jangan selama ini dia berada disekitarku hanya untuk menemui Kakak?

Jadi aku ini batu loncatan, eh?

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kantor. Kalian berdua, jangan sampai terlambat." Aku melangkah melewati mereka berdua dengan sangat tak sopan, melenggang pergi menyusuri lorong untuk mengambil beberapa bahan pelajaran pagi itu. Kudengar Shiemi berseru _'baik, Sensei!'_ dan si Serampangan satu itu komat-kamit kesal pada tindakanku yang aneh.

Jangan salahkan aku. Siapa suruh membuatku _patah hati_ di pagi yang cerah ini?

Kalau dia bukan kakakku, dia pasti sudah kulubangi dengan selongsong peluru. Sekalian saja, kusucikan.

Tapi, mati pun aku tidak bisa membenci Kakak yang serampangan itu. Alasannya sederhana : karena dia kakakku.

_Atau aku-nya saja yang terlalu baik?_

Suara lirihku terdengar samar diantara hentakan sepatu yang tidak bisa membendung emosiku.

"Yah, orang dewasa memang harus mengalah…"

_Iya, aku terlalu baik._

* * *

><p>AN : 'Eeh, gaje', 'Gak mutu'… Mungkin itu yang bakal keluar dari mulut readers begitu baca karya gue yang satu ini… Gak tau ah. Cuma dapet ide dan secara gerilya (?) langsung diketik, sebelum lupa. Iya, ini BKV yang sedang keranjingan AoEx. Salam kenal dari author paling unyu selautan*coret* buat yang belum kenal :D

Pasang pose 'Take Off' dan buang semua uneg-uneg juga pernyataan cintamu lewat _Review_ dibawah yak!


End file.
